Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device configured to provide a dose of vapor by heating a vaporizable material.
Background
Vaporizers used to produce a vapor for medicinal purposes are becoming more common as vaporizing materials significantly reduce the amount of carcinogenic smoke that is produced through conventional burning methods. A number of portable vaporizers are available, however they all have significant drawbacks. Most vaporizers are configured to only accept a certain type of vaporizable material, such as organic material or resin, but not liquids. The receptacle for receiving vaporizable materials is typically much larger than what is required for a dose of vaporizable material. Therefore, vaporizers do not efficiently heat the vaporizable material, as there is a large volume of empty space around the vaporizable material that consumes heat. This inefficient heating of the vaporizable material requires longer heating time to produce a dose of vapor. A user may sometimes have to wait as long as 5 minutes before a dose is ready. In addition, inefficient heating causes vaporizers to utilize a significant amount of power to heat the vaporizable material and therefore the battery life is quickly diminished. In addition, medicinal vaporizable doses having a specific size and geometry and in some cases being tamper proof, may become more prevalent. Current vaporizers are not configured to accept and efficiently vaporize these prepackaged doses. Vaporizers contain a heating element that is configured within the device and therefore may not be in as close proximity to the vaporizable material as possible.
There exists a need, for a vaporizing device that can accept all types of vaporizable material, more effectively and efficiently heats the vaporizable material and is configured to accept a prepackaged dose.